Bad Love
by sarahshashashakey
Summary: It's been two years since the Wizarding War and Hermione Granger is now a successful Healer-in-training until Death Eaters escape from Azkaban turning her entire world into a living hell. MISSING PEOPLE! SUDDEN ATTACKS! MASS DESTRUCTION! What happens when Hermione is requested to go undercover as a ministry spy and get information from their number 1 suspect Draco Malfoy? Dramione!
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! Thanks for checking out my story. This is my first fanfiction ever so it means a lot! Hope you like it. Enjoy reading!**

It has been two years since the wizarding war. As all wars, it left its mark along with the painful memories that will last the people for a lifetime. Like all wars, it changed people some for the better and most for the worse!

For Hermione Granger, the battle made the youngd Gryffindor stronger: something she needed to face the aftermaths of the war. Life was never the same for her. After the war, hermione never had the guts to go to her parents and give them back their memories and till this day, she yet hasn't. (So much for being a Gryffindor).

On the contrary, she still had her friends by her side though things were never the same with everyone. Harry was still like an adoring brother but Ron was a WHOLE different story. As soon as the war ended, Hermione and Ron started dating but unfortunately both of them changed way too much. Ron (alongside the entire Weasley Clan) was greiving over Fred's death and Hermione just wasn't the same old know-it-all bookworm anymore. Things between the pair finally ended after one night when Hermione saw a drunk Ron making out with some 'blond bimbo' at a muggle bar. The good thing was that both of them knew they were drifting apart and decided to stay friends.

Fortunately, now her life is well-put together... most of the time. Everyone loves Hermione Granger; she is a role model to all young children and is an intern at St Mungo's training to be a healer. At the same time, she also attains a high position in the Ministry of Magic, through the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. There, she continues her work with S.P.E.W., working for the rights of underprivileged non-humans such as house elves.

Unfortunately, she never became lucky when it came to love. Not that she never had dates, men would always throw themselves at her, but being the workaholic she is, she never let ANY of her relationships get serious causing all of them to end one way or another.

On the other hand, we have the infamous ex- Death Eater Draco Malfoy. He was given a horrible time after the war. Being a death eater, he was put on trial and was almost given a sentence in Azkaban until he was saved.

-*Two years ago at his trial...*-

During the trail, Draco already knew his life was over. One of the lawyers asked,"Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy admit to be a Death Eater and did you admit to have an alliance with who- shall not be named?"

With a deep breath, Draco answered shamefully,"Yes." At this moment, he felt horrible. He knew that everything he did was wrong but he didn't have a choice. He had to do it or Voldemort would have killed him. Truth be told, who can blame him?

After he answered, some court people shouted, "He's a bloody criminal!" or "Take him away!" or "Murderer!" Draco just kept his eyes shut as if he was trying to block what everyone was saying. He didn't even know who it was that said it but he didn't even try looking up; all he knew was that everyone hated him.

"ORDER" the judge shouted. As if someone had just put the silencing charm, everything became quiet.

The lawyer kept asking questions- all making Draco look very guilty. By the end of the jury, the judge said,"I here claim Draco Lucius Malfoy guilty and sentence him to 10 years in Az-"

"I object!" a very familiar voice shouted as the voices owner ran in. Draco jerked his head up to look at the person and when he finally saw his, he looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his head. The man defending him was none other than the great Harry Potter!

"Mr Potter! What a surprise" the judge said, completely astonished.

Harry (who was still trying to catch his breath said), "Malfoy's innocent."

As if it was rehersed, the entire court started throwing insults along the lines of 'HE IS A DEATH EATER!', 'HE DESERVES TO BE PUNISHED' AND 'MURDERER!' Draco himself was a utterly shocked by the fact that his childhood nemesis is defending him.

The judge then shouted, "SILENCE" and then continued politely,"Mr Potter How is Mr Malfoy innocent? He has admitted into having an illigance with the Dark Lord and evidently has the Dark Mark."

Calmly, Harry answered,"Yes. Malfoy does have the mark and was a death eater. But he was forced into it and never killed anyone. He even saved my life!" Everyone in the court gasped. Rolling his eyes, Harry continued his story telling everyone how Malfoy lied to Voldemort to cover up for Harry, Hermione and Ron. Afterwards, the court clerks also tested Draco wand to find out if he did killed anyone. A couple of minutes later, one of the clerks said the wand was never casted for any of the three unforgivable curses proving Draco to be innocent.

After the jury, Draco was free again. He thanked Harry and offered if they could start over. Harry being... well Harry accepted and they both became acquaintances of some sort.

-*back to the present*-

Since that day, Draco became someone who doesn't hold prejudice against muggle-borns. Truth be told, he hasn't uttered that word 'Mudblood' in two years and vowed to himself that he never will. Funnily, everyone seemed to forget about his bad deeds and accepted him into society. He had polished The Malfoy Industry and made a clean start. Nowadays, he is considered as one of the youngest, richest, most eligible bachelor that every girl would swoon over. Alongside being a successful businessman, he is also quite the 'playboy' (as described in the Daily Prophet) and is known for flirting (and shagging) women day and night.

**Thank you soooo much for reading guys. It really means a lot! I hope you liked it.**

**Please share your thoughts and comment on the story. I would love some constructive feedback on how to improve the story! And don't forget to vote! Have a lovely day guys!**

**Sarah Out xxxx**


	2. The Usual Morning

**Hi guys! I really appreciate all the support I got so far in this story! Thanks for checking it out. It really means a lot! Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL J.K. ROWLING (SHE IS AMAZING!)**

Hermione's POV

I woke up early in the morning to the sound of knocking on my window. Hesitantly, I looked up and saw Errol, the Weasley Family owl. As I got up and went to the window, Errol gave me a letter and then patiently waited as if knowing that I will reply. As I opened the envelope, I instantly recognised the scruffy yet lady-like handwriting; it was from Ginny.

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**Hey! I know it's most likely very early but I was wondering if we could meet up. It is quite urgent. I know we met up yesterday too but I really need someone (female) to talk to and mum isn't the right person for this. Please can you meet me at 10'o clock in Leaky Cauldron?**_

_**Love, Gin**_

What's up with Ginny? She seems quite worried about something... wonder what it is? _I guess I'll just have to wait and find out. _With that, I grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill.

_**Hey Ginny,**_

_**Hope everything is alright. Of course I'll meet you at Leaky Cauldron! See you then.**_

_**Love, Hermione**_

I attached the parchment to Errol's legs and then watched the bird fly away until it disappeared from my sight. Sighing, I looked at the clock; it was 6:30. As I have three and a half hours to myself I guess I can have a nice relaxing shower after breakfast.

With that in my mind, I got out of my room and headed to the kitchen. Seeing as I live by myself, my apartment is relatively clean and usually have books all around the place. Look, I know that sounds depressing, but I am actually quite happy the way my life is going: I have wonderful friends; a honourable job; an adoring cat and most likely a very bright future ahead of me! I mean, who needs a man in their life? _'You' _a voice in my head said.

But I pushed it to the back of my head and took today's Daily Prophet and had some breakfast. As I was reading the paper, a particular article's title caught my eyes,"WIZARDING WORLD'S RICHEST PLAYBOY STRIKES AGAIN!" Obviously, I knew who they were talking about. Who else could it be but Draco Malfoy!

Rolling my eyes at their exageration, I scanned through the article. It was just another one on his sex escapades with some drunk slut. Sometimes, I actually wonder who runs Malfoy Industries because he doesn't look like he ever has the time with all the other stuff he makes headlines for. Seriously, there is at least one headline about it in the Prophet every week! Sometimes, I actually feel like murdering that guy. Everyone says he has changed and they all love him. Women throw themselves at him...literally.

I was still thinking about his 'change' since the war in the shower. Despite popular beliefs, I think that he hasn't changed, because (let's be real for a moment) how can such a vile person change? He still acts like a git. _'An attractive git' _that annoying voice in my head said. "Shut up" I mumbled to myself. Honestly, I might be going crazy today! Thinking _he_ is attractive? Well I guess he is a bit... but Malfoy's still a ferret. With that, I decided to push all thoughts of Malfoy out of my mind and take a peaceful shower.

Afterwards, I got dressed. I wore a white vest and an pinkish maroon casual blazer with black skinny jeans and brown sandals.

You see, after my break up with Ron, I decided to open my eyes a bit and realised things about myself that I have never noticed before. Of coarse I knew I was a woman, but I realised that I never actually dressed like a proper one. All my clothes used to be baggy and oversized _except my Yule Ball dress_ and none were showing any bit of my "femininity" as Ginny would call it.

That was the time when me and Ginny went on an entire shopping spree and got me a whole new wardrobe. Nowadays, we go shopping together whenever we can and we have definitely bonded more since Hogwarts. Though I still love Harry and Ron (as brothers) after the war, Ginny and I are more closer.

Speaking of Ginny, after I got dressed, I looked at the clock. It was 9:15 so I decided to go down to Diagon Alley and maybe buy some books from Flourish and Blotts.

As soon as I arrived, I walked down the alley when I suddenly hear a familiar dreamy voice, "Hermione!" Luna shouted while running to me, her beautiful silver-blond hair flying behind her "How are you? It's been ages since the last time I saw you?" she said while hugging me.

"Actually, it's only been a week since we last saw each other" I replied happily. I honestly sometimes think that I am extremely lucky to know someone like Luna, she has a rare yet wonderful personality and always sees the best in people.

"Still... a week in equivalent to 168 hours!" she repiled. Rolling my eyes at her comment, we kept talking for a while until it was time for Luna needed to go and feed her creatures. After our goodbyes, I walked into Flourish and Blotts and looked for some interesting books while strolling down the aisle.

As I was wandering and reading titles of thousands of books, I didn't even notice that someone was in front of me. Consequently, I bumped into the person and almost fell until a pair of strong hands grabbed my arms preventing me from hitting the ground. "Oh merlin, I am so sor- Malfoy?!" I exclaimed utterly shocked.

"Granger?"

**Thank you soooo much for reading guys. It really means a lot! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Please share your thoughts and comment on the story. I would love some constructive feedback on how to improve the story! And don't forget to vote! Have a lovely day guys!**

**Sarah Out xxxx**


	3. Playboy Malfoy

**Hi guys! I really appreciate all the support I got so far in this story! And I would like to thank sherychery7 for the support she gave me xx Thanks for checking it out. It really means a lot! Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL J.K. ROWLING (SHE IS AMAZING!)**

Draco's POV

I woke up this morning with the worst hangover of my life! Gradually, the memories of last night came back in my head. I remember talking to some brunette (or was it a blondie) and then taking them home and... well you can guess happened next.

While I was having breakfast, I caught the sight of today's Prophet with my picture on it: "WIZARDING WORLD'S RICHEST PLAYBOY STRIKES AGAIN!" Chuckling slightly at the title I decided to have a shower and go down to Diagon Alley to purchase some books. (Yes. I know you're surprised, 'Why would "PLAYBOY MALFOY" read books!?') Well, for your information, I really like reading. I loved it since Hogwarts to be honest! Not as much as know-it-all Granger but don't forget that I was second to her in EVERY SINGLE class (except Potions).

Speaking of Granger, that girl definitely changed since school. She dresses nicely and who knew she had such a damn delicious body hiding underneath those robes all through Hogwarts? I always knew she was beautiful (don't tell anyone because I will deny it) but now, she is absolutely magnificent. Not only does she look stunning without even knowing it, she's also successful as hell and the ONLY girl in the world that wouldn't throw herself at me. Not that I want her to, but I'm just saying that she has more class in her pinkie finger than most women possess in their entire body.

'_Man, you like her' _an annoying voice in my head said. I completely ignored it and shook my head and decided to owl Blaise and ask him to meet me at Leaky Cauldron around 10:30. That would give me enough time to pick out some good books. With that in my mind I floo-ed down to Diagon Alley and entered Flourish and Blotts.

I went straight to the war fiction section and started skimming over the names of hundreds of books when suddenly one book caught my sight "THE KILLER ANGELS by a muggle author named Michael Shaara. The blurb made the book seem interesting so I started reading the through the first couple of pages. I was so engaged by the book that I didn't even notice a petite figure coming near me until suddenly it bumped into me. Thanks to my lightning fast reflexes, I was able to prevent her from falling.

As I helped her up, I suddenly realised that she looked familiar... a bit too familiar. And then she spoke, "Oh Merlin I'm so sor- Malfoy?!" she exclaimed, utterly shocked.

"Granger?" I blur out with the same amount of shock.

**Thank you soooo much for reading guys. It really means a lot! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Please share your thoughts and comment on the story. I would love some constructive feedback on how to improve the story! And don't forget to vote! Have a lovely day guys!**

**Sarah Out xxxx**


	4. Ginny's Secret

****Oh my God I can't thank you guys enough for all the support I got so far in this story! Thanks for checking it out. It really means a lot! Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy reading!****

****Disclaimer: EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL J.K. ROWLING (SHE IS AMAZING!)****

No One's POV

"Granger?" Draco questioned though by the look of his face, he already knew the answer to the question. There faces were practically inches apart.

_'Shit! Shit! Shit! What the hell is Malfoy doing here?'_ Hermione thought. As soon as she overcame the sudden shock and straighten herself, she was able to muster up, "Malfoy! What are you doing here?"

The sound of her words got Draco to stop gawking at her, " Just getting some books" he said but stammered. _'Damn she is even more gorgeous in person! What... what am I thinking!? Stop Draco. Focus. This is Granger!'_

"Oh well that's surprising considering I am usually the bookworm" Hermione remarked, quite annoyed that her morning was tampered by Draco yet again only this time he was physically here and not just in her mind.

"Just because I'm in a bookstore doesn't make me a bookworm" Draco sneered "and don't treat me like I am dumb Granger, I might have not been first in everything but I can beat you in potions any day."

Offended, Hermione snapped, "The only reason you were better that me at Potions was because Slughorn was practically in love with you!"

Malfoy smirked and brought his face close to Hermione's like it was a couple of minutes ago. Hermione froze on spot as Draco said in a deep husky voice, "Everyone's in love with me. Even till this day."

As soon as Hermione came back to earth, she gave Draco a disgusted look and replied, "Egotistical as always huh Malfoy. Honestly, I don't have time for this." With that, Hermione stepped back and was about to head when she turned her head do she can see and said, "I would say it was nice to see you but I would be lying". Then she walked away leaving Malfoy slightly off-guard as he did not expect that sassiness from Hermione.

Hermione's POV

Urgh! I absolutely hate him! "_Everyone's in love with me" _Who does he think he is!? Anyway, I guess I should forget about that git now. When I looked at my watch, it said it is 9:55, so I decided to head my way to Leaky Cauldron.

Leaky Cauldron has definitely changed since the was. In fact, the entire Diagon Alley has changed. The place doesn't look like Scary Victorian London anymore, it looks more like a modern high-class street! As I entered Leaky Cauldron, I started looking for Ginny when suddenly, I saw a flash of fiery red hair.

"Hey Gin" I said cheerfully though I had a feeling Ginny wouldn't be that happy today considering the letter this morning.

"Hey 'Mione. How are you?" she said while ordering two butterbears.

"I'm fine thank you. But are you okay Gin? Is there anything bothering you?" I asked sincerely. To be honest, Gin did not look okay. It's not that she looks bad, she is looking great in the maroon dress she is wearing, it's just that she has sad eyes and puffy cheeks with prove that she's been crying. "Gin, what happened? Tell me NOW or-"

"Iamgoingtobreakupwithharry" she said so quickly I missed the entire thing.

"I'm sorry. What did you just say?"

"I think I am going to- I mean I will-" Ginny stammered.

"Get to the point Gin" I said hastly. I need to know what's up with her.

She took a deep breath and then said, "Hermione don't hate me but I think I have to break up with Harry."

What! Didn't see that one coming. "W-Why? You guys always seemed so happy. I thought things are going great between you two."

"They were but with me playing for Holyhead Harpies and him being and Auror we don't even see each other much anymore and when we do, it's... different- not the same as it used to be." Ginny said, looking down at her hands.

Softly, I said, "I get what you mean but is that the only reason you want to-"

"No. It isn't. I just think we should see new people in general. I know that sounds really bad but it's true and I'm pretty sure Harry would agree with me. Merlin 'Mione, what do I do?" she said. By the look on her face, she had definitely been thinking through this for a while.

After a couple of seconds I replied, "To be honest, I think you should break up with him if that's what you want to. And as for Harry, considering the fact that he has been my best friend, almost brother for the past 10 years, he'll understand for sure." I said the last part with a smile because I'm quite certain it is true.

For the first time this morning, Ginny had a true smile in her face, "I hope you're right 'Mione" and then the waitress came with our butterbeers. "How 'bout we talk about something less depressing now?" she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Rolling my eyes, I said "Sounds good to me"

And with that Ginny started talking, well... with her it's more like gossiping, "Guess who I ran into in Quality Quidditch Supplies? Blaise freakin' Zabini!"

That made me choke on my drink. "Blaise as in THE Blaise Zabini that you-"

"Yes the one that I slept with in seventh year" she said shamefully.

_-Blaise and Ginny: seventh year (Hermione's POV)-_

_After the battle, I went to redo my seventh year. That was when me and Blaise became friends as he was one of the only people from our year group that came to redo their last N.E.W.T.S. That led to him spending a lot of time with Ginny as me and Gin used to hang out together since Harry and Ron went straight into auror training after the war._

_During my last year, Ginny grew quite close to Blaise. She once even confessed to me saying that she had a 'thing' for him though she NEVER acted upon it because she was with Harry. That was until one night when we were all at the Graduation party that happened on the last week of school. Everyone was extremely drunk and Blaise and Ginny slept together._

_Ginny was the one who told me the entire story the next morning. She said that when she woke up in Blaise's arms with him still asleep and to prevent complications, she got up, took all her clothes and left his room without a word. Since that day, those two avoided each other like the plague and I never brought it up. I don't blame Ginny for what she did as I know she really regretted it. Although, that didn't stop the longing looks Blaise and Ginny had on their faces whenever they saw each other from a distance._

-Back to the present (Hermione's POV)-

"Yes the one that I slept with in seventh year" Ginny said shamefully.

"What happened?" I asked quickly. Those two haven't talked or seen each other in two years it must have been awkward.

"Well... he said hello politely and said that I look great. Like me, he was definitely shocked so it was extremely awkward. Then he just made up some excuse and left" she said the last part quite bitterly.

Surprised, I said "Don't tell me you still like him!" No way. She can't. She has been with Harry all this time.

"I don't 'Mione, I'm just saying-" she responded but I cut her off.

"Oh Merlin, you've got to be joking" I muttered looking over Ginny's shoulders.

Furrowing her eyebrows, Gin turned around and looked at where I was pointing and said, "Oh can this day get any worse?!"

****Thank you soooo much for reading guys. It really means a lot! I hope you liked this chapter!****

****Please share your thoughts and comment on the story. I would love some constructive feedback on how to improve the story! And don't forget to vote! Have a lovely day guys!****

****Sarah Out xxxx****


	5. Speak Of The Devil

**Oh my God I can't thank you guys enough for all the support I got so far in this story! My friends said that they love it apparently (ILYGSFM) and I am really grateful to you guys for all the support! Thanks for checking it out. It really means a lot! Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL J.K. ROWLING (SHE IS AMAZING!)**

Blaise's POV

I was in Quality Quidditch Supplies just walking around the place. Being there brought back memories from Hogwarts when I used to be the Chaser for the Slytherin Quidditch Team. Not that I am bragging, but I was quite damn good at it as we did manage to beat all the other teams, _except Gryffindors_. To be honest, it's not my fault they had so many good players, _(not that I would admit it to them)._

Anyway, as I was walking past each aisle, looking at the various bats, blugers, snitches, I suddenly saw a flash of fiery red hair. '_It can't be' _I thought to myself. As I went into the brooms aisle to get a better look, I immediately recognised the owner of the rich red hair- Ginny Weasley!

'_Sweet Merlin!' _The thing is that I haven't seen Ginny for two whole bloody years! Though I could only see her back, I could tell that she hasn't changed much since Hogwarts. Physically that is. _'She is still the extremely hot flaming redhead that I fell for'_

Of coarse I've heard of all her success with Holyhead Harpies in the Prophet and all but I haven't actually had a proper conversation or encounter with her since the... incident after the graduation party.

I know that she technically 'cheated' on Potter and regretted everything that happened but she didn't have to ignore me, avoid me or funking leave me! It hurt... a lot when I woke up the next morning on the left side of an empty bed. Her side was still muffled and warm which meant that she didn't leave long ago but the fact that she just left still infuriates me till this day because I didn't regret a single thing that happened that night!

I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts and I also stopped gawking at her. Considering the fact that she still has her eyes glue to the shelf, I can just turn around and leave to avoid awkwardness. As I was about to retreat, Ginny turned around! She was now directly facing me and by the look on her face, she is definitely shocked. _Oh crap_

Ginny's POV

Holyhead Harpies gave the entire team a months break! I was so happy because now I can actually pay more attention to my life than my training! Anyway today, I was supposed to meet up with Hermione about something important but as I had s0me time, I went into Quality Quidditch Supplies.

I was checking out the new brooms that got delivered and when it was 9:45, I decided to leave the aisle and head towards Leaky Cauldron. As I turned around, I saw the person I wanted to avoid for the rest of my life. Blaise Zabini.

It looked like he already saw me before and was about to go away to avoid awkwardness. As our eyes locked, mine turned wide in shock and my breath hitched. "Blaise! What a surprise" I said as soon as I got my voice back. Wow he looks a lot different now! I mean, he is still bloody handsome but now, he is the freaking definition of the word 'hot'. _Ginny, stop thinking like that._

"Ginny, nice to see you here" he said with an awkward smile. His gorgeous voice brought me back to life. _Gorgeous! Seriously Ginny stop think of him like that!_ "So, how are things going?"

"I'm great. We won our last match in Germany and our manager gave the team a break. Emmm... how 'bout you? How are things going?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I've heard about the match in the papers. Congratulation by the way. And I'm fine. Thanks for asking" he replied. God, can this get any more awkward?!

"Your welcome. Are you going to buy anything?" I asked stupidly. _Seriously Ginny, you couldn't come up with a better question!? _I scolded myself.

"Actually no. I was just looking around checking the new things and then I saw you. You look great by the way" he said with another adorable smile. God, I'm blushing like a teenager now. His smile grew wider as he knew that I blushed.

"Thanks" I said trying to hide my embarrassment but failing miserably. "You look great too" I added while looking up to see him. His eyes were looking straight at me making me blush even harder.

After a couple of seconds of silence, he started talking, "Um. I have to go now and... meet up with someone. It was nice seeing you today Ginny" and with that he left without letting me say another word. It was almost like I was glue the the ground as I was just standing in the middle of the aisle thinking of what just happened. _Blaise definitely changed physically, but he is still quite the gentleman. _"Urgh" I said to myself, shaking my head and pushing the thoughts to one side and started making my way to Leaky Cauldron.

Blaise's POV

"Um. I have to go now and... meet up with someone. It was nice seeing you today Ginny." with that I stormed of like a coward without letting Ginny say another word. Sweet Salazar that was awkward but it was the first conversation we had in two years.

As I was walking around Diagon Alley, I was thinking about Ginny. The thought of her blushing made me smile. Again. I can't believe it that it has been two blinkin' years and I still had an affect on her and she still had an affect on me. Suddenly, I spotted a ball of white blond hair coming out of Flourish and Blotts and ran towards it knowing that it was Draco.

"Oh Draco!" I shouted as I ran to catch up with him. "What's up mate?"

"Not much. What are you doing here?" he said.

"We're supposed to meet up at 10:30 remember?"

"Of coarse I remember but it's only 10:15 now, so what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was just walking around the alley and checking out the new Quidditch supplies that came in" I answered "and then I bumped into Ginny" I mumbled.

"Weaselette? Well that must have been awkward" he chuckled but then I elbowed lightly him giving him a stop-laughing-or-else look. Unfortunately that didn't stop him from smiling. Times like this make me regret telling him about that night after the party.

"Her name is Ginny and for your information yes, it was extremely awkward" I said. "Hey, let's just go into Leaky Cauldron now as we will be going there anyways" I added trying to change the subject.

"Alright then. But listen mate, if it makes you feel any better, I bumped into Granger today and it wasn't that pleasant either" he said as we entered Leaky Cauldron.

"Oh really? Please do tell me the details" I mocked and grinned.

Draco glared at me and then said, "If you must know it was-"

"Oh can this day get any worse" I heard a VERY familiar voice said which made both, me and Draco to jerk our heads.

"Speak of the Devil" Draco muttered as be both started at the sight presented to us...

**Thank you soooo much for reading guys. It really means a lot! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Please share your thoughts and comment on the story. I would love some constructive feedback on how to improve the story! And don't forget to vote! Have a lovely day guys!**

**Sarah Out xxxx**


	6. Sudden Attack

**Oh my God I can't thank you guys enough for all the support I got so far in this story! I am really grateful to you guys for all the support! Thanks for checking it out. It really means a lot! Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL J.K. ROWLING (SHE IS AMAZING!)**

**§§§§§**

No one's POV

Ginny turned around and looked at where Hermione was pointing and said (very loudly), "Oh can this day get any worse?!"

Both men jerked their heads to the direction of Ginny's voice. At the door to Leaky Cauldron stood Blaise and Draco. Blaise's eyes turned into saucers the minute he saw Ginny and Hermione. Draco had the same reaction but was able to recover in seconds and smirked. "Speak of the Devil" Draco muttered to Blaise.

Back at the table, Hermione mumbled, "Shit- They heard you". Ginny gave her a sorry look and suddenly got nervous when Blaise and Draco came over. Well... it looked like Draco came over; Blaise looked like he was unwillingly dragged.

"Well well well, isn't this a pleasant surprise!" he said, still smirking as he sat on the sit next to Ginny much to her dismay. "Lovely to see you Weaselette and not-so-lovely to see you Granger... for the second time today." Ginny balled her fist at the word 'Weaselette' and Hermione was just glaring daggers at him, clearly annoyed.

"No one asked you to be here Malfoy" she spat out but that just made Draco's smirk grow wider.

"Now, that's not how you treat an old friend of yours, now is it?" he asked mockingly.

"Well sorry to burst your bubbles Malfoy but we were never friends to begin with so I would really appreciate it if you left me and Ginny alone" she snapped."

"Oh I wasn't talking about me, I was talking about Blaise" he said pointing at the handsome man awkwardly standing not knowing what to say... or do. "Weren't you guys friends of some sorts?" Draco added, completely enjoying the scene before him.

"Oh hi Blaise!" Hermione said realising for the first time she completely forgot he was here. "Long time no see."

Blaise chuckled. "Hey Hermione..." he said politely "Ginny" he smiled looking straight at Ginny who was red from anger and embarrassment at the same time.

Draco noticing the awkwardness, said, "Well I am going to order some drinks. Be right back." He is clearly enjoying this awkward situation.

As Draco left, Blaise said, "I am so sorry about Draco. The boy can be a dick at times, we won't disturb you ladies anymore".

He was about to leave their table when Ginny said "No. You boys can sit down. You're here so it won't be much of an... issue."

As soon as she said that, Draco came with two butter beers and to the sit next to Ginny leaving Blaise to sit next to Hermione. He didn't mind sitting next to her but he would rather have sit next to Ginny because him and the redhead were face to face with each other right now which was quite uncomfortable and distracting.

For a couple of seconds everyone was quiet. Hermione was fidgeting with the beer cup handle; Draco was internally laughing at the awkward tension; Blaise stealing glances of Ginny every now and then and Ginny looking down at her hands not knowing what to do.

That was when Hermione decided to cut through the tension and spoke, "So Blaise, how are things going?"

Blaise answered, "Oh! I'm a Hit-wizard. Well training to be a Hit-wizard. It's quite a damn hard job to capture dangerous criminals so I'm pretty sure I'll be training for at least a couple more months" he finished with a smile.

"That's impressive" Ginny remarked smiling, quite proud of him.

"Thank you." he said smiling back at her.

At the sight of his smile, Ginny's heart skipped a beat and she was pretty sure there was a faint blush in her cheeks.

Draco noticing the little exchange smirked knowing that neither his friend or the redhead beside him got over each other yet. He then said, "So Granger... How about you? What is Hogwarts beloved bookworm doing these days?"

Hermione rolled her eyes but ignored his comment and answered, "Umm... I'm a trainee Healer at St Mungo's and I sometimes works at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures" she replied as politely as she could. " What about you Malfoy? How's your business going?"

"It's going great to be honest. Good deals, good trade, good employees... things are great. And I'm doing well too" he answered; though it was a lie, it sounded true.

Ginny then said, "That's good to he-"

Before she could finish her sentence, a massive black figure barged in and smashed through a glass window of the pub. "What's happening?" Ginny said horrified as the four of them stood up to exit. As soon as they got out, they saw people screaming, kids running and people getting their wands out to defend for themselves.

After one black figure, came another, and another and started trashing, destroying, breaking Diagon Alley. Suddenly, a fire started from one of the shops. That was when Draco grasped his wand and told Hermione, Blaise and Ginny to follow him. They all ran to a corner of the Alley and tried catching there breath while the catastrophic incident is still taking place.

Horrified, Ginny mumbled, "Death eaters!"

That made the Hermione jerk her head up in horror. "Can't be... can it" she said.

"Look at them Granger, there obviously bloody Death Eaters" Draco exclaimed, shocked and astonished as all death eaters are supposed to be rotting in Azkaban.

At that moment, Ginny's breath hitched. She obviously lost all her Gryffindor courage. Blaise noticed this and grasped her hand under his cloak and mentally told her that everything will be fine. Surprising, it calmed her down though she didn't let his hand go... not that he minded.

"Maybe we should just apparate home and see what the Ministry will say tomorrow" Blaise said worried.

"And leave everyone here! Are you bloody crazy?" Hermione hissed.

"Oh come on Granger, this is not the time to be a Gryffindor. We need to get out of here now" Draco exclaimed.

"For once Malfoy's right 'Mione. We don't know what's going on so lets just go to the ministry and see what's the meaning of all... this" Ginny enquired.

"Fine" Hermione huffed and got her wand ready to apparate her and Ginny.

"As appealing as it sounds, me and Blaise can't join you two so..." Draco said much to Blaise's disappointment.

"Oh it's fine... I'll see you two around then" Ginny said also disappointed as she won't see Blaise.

"Yeah. See you two" with that Blaise and Draco left and so did the girls.

As soon as they got to the Ministry, they ran straight to the Auror's department. It seemed like the Ministry already got news of the sudden attack and had already sent a group of auror's to Diagon Alley.

It was confirmed that they were death eaters and to everybody's horror, death eaters have escaped Azkaban!

**§§§§§**

**Thank you soooo much for reading guys. It really means a lot! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Please share your thoughts and comment on the story. I would love some constructive feedback on how to improve the story! And don't forget to vote! Have a lovely day guys!**

**Sarah Out xxxx**


	7. A Proposal?

**Thank you so much for all the support I got so far in this story. I want to thank ReadingInParis for the lovely review- It really means a lot!**

**Hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy reading!**

**§§§§**

Hermione's POV

"How the flying fuck did bloody death eaters manage to escape Azkaban?" Ginny roared as she was stomping around Kingsley's office. Her face was almost red as her hair. "We just had a bloody war!"

"Miss Weasley, please calm down" Kingsley said desperately trying not to get much attention drawn to the situation .

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? How do I calm down when there are bloody death eaters everywhere!?" Ginny shouted through her arms in the air in exaggeration.

"Gin, just breath. Everything will be fine" I said and thankfully she seemed to calm down. To be honest, I'm just as anxious as her but the logical side of my brain says that shouting about won't do any good.

Then Kingsley added, "Yes Miss Weasley, listen to Miss Granger. We have our best aurors taking care of things in Diagon Alley so pl-"

Suddenly, Harry, Ron and a group of aurors apparated into the office all drenched in dirt.

"Oh thank merlin you boys are back. Are you okay?" Ginny said with relief evident in her voice.

"Bloody hell" was all Ron could muster as he and all the other aurors were catching there breaths.

"Ginny, 'Mione... lovely to see you two" Harry said weakly as he gave friendly hugs to both of us. As expected, his nose was bleeding and his glasses were broken.

_'Why doesn't the boy get a new pair of glasses?' _I asked myself. "What in the name of Godric Gryffindor happened out there? One second me and Gin were in Leaky Cauldron, the next the glass smashed and death eaters attacked!" I asked to no one in particular.

As soon as everyone calmed down, Rom began telling me and Ginny what went on: "As soon as the Ministry got the news of an unknown attack, we were sent to the Alley. They were death eaters and yes, it was quite a surprise because all death eaters are supposed to be dying in Azkaban!" he finished bitterly and then said (loudly) " How the flying fuck did bloody death eaters manage to escape Azkaban?"

I had to bite my tongue to hold my laughter because that was the EXACT same thing that Ginny said a couple of minutes ago. _I guess it's some sort of Weasley sibling thing to speak with an ill tongue in the same manner._

Kingsley then told all of us to calm down started explaining the story. "As you all know, we don't trust dementors anymore to guard Azkaban after the betrayed us and joined the dark lord during the war. As you all also know, the aurors take turn in guarding now" he stopped talking for a second.

"Will you please continue" Harry said not-so-politely.

Kingsley just ignored the rude behaviour and went on to telling us that most of the aurors on duty were somehow ambushed by all the death eaters and then they escaped. Luckily, nothing too fatal happened to the guards. Afterwards, he asked the aurors how strong was the recent attack.

Josh (Alex Pettyfer), who's one of the aurors, _(one of the HOT aurors I might add)_ then answered politely, "To be honest, it wasn't that bad... it was more like the death eaters were trying to give some sort of warning because they retreated within minutes of our arrivals."

"Could any of you recognise any of the death eaters?" Ginny asked, curiously.

Ginny's POV

"Well, we already know that all the surviving death eaters escaped which means that the attackers were out of them" Hermione answered in her usual matter-of-factly way which made me roll her eyes but lightly chuckle too.

As I turned my head, I noticed Josh looking towards Hermione's direction with a tiny glint in his gorgeous green eyes as if he was checkin her out! It made me smile warmly as him and Hermione would make an adorable one. _'Gin, I think it's time for you to put your wonderful match making skills into good use' _I said to myself.

Now, for those of you who don't know, Josh Roberts was a student in Hermione's year who also attended Hogwarts but unfortunately, they never got to know each other as he was a Hufflepuff and she was a Gryffindor. But luckily, when she came with me to redo her seventh year, we befriended him which was a great thing because later on, he joined the auror's program. Though I have to admit that he is ridiculously hot, I would never make a move on him, he is not my type.

After a couple of seconds of comfortable silence Ron asked the question that was on all of our minds, "What do we do now?"

Then Kingsley answered, "How about you all just leave it for now? Wait until further information has come and don't worry too much, we already have search parties sent everywhere, but for now, you all just go home and enjoy the rest of the day." he finished with a weak smile and then left. Gradually, we all left and me, 'Mione, Ron and Harry went to the burrow.

As soon as we arrived, we talked for a bit but then me and Hermione went up to my room. _What better time would it be to ask her about Josh? _I thought to myself then asked, "So 'Mione" I started as she sat in the corner of my bed facing me; I continued smirking, "what's your opinion on Joshua Roberts?"

it seemed like the question caught her off guard as she looked at me quizzically and said, "On Josh? Why would you ask that?"

"Well, if you must know, he's got the hots for you and him being well... hot, why don't you give him a try?" I said wriggling my eyebrows.

Rolling her eyes she answered, "Oh shut up Ginny. First of all, he doesn't have 'the hots' for me and secondly, he is just a friend."

"Maybe not for long" I said simply.

Now she was blushing. "Again. Shut up." she said trying her best to suppress a smile.

"Well, we'll see then" I replied as I closed my door and left my room. When I went into the living room, I found Harry sitting on the beige sofa all by himself. _'Gin, this is your chance to do it. Break up with him. You know it has to be done' _ an annoying voice in my head said. Although I would love to disagree with it, I know it's right but I don't want to ruin my relationship with Harry. _'Just bloody do it!' _that voice hissed.

That's when I took a deep breath and said, "Hey Harry."

He turned around and smiled, "Oh hi Ginny. Congratulations on the game! How are things going?" he asked as I sat down on the sofa next to him.

"Thanks... and things are going well" I said as I turned to him.

"I have to talk to you" we both said at the same time.

"Oh you can go first" I said chuckling.

"You sure?"

"Yep" I said awkwardly. Then suddenly he took my hands and took a deep breath. _What is he about to do?_

"Ginny, I have known you for ages and we have been friends for as long as I can remember." He paused and then said, "We have been through a lot and you know I love you and you hold a very special place in my heart and forever will." He paused again and lightly squeezed my hands. _He's not going to propose. Is he? _I thought as my heart raced and I started to internally panic. Harry continued looking straight at me and then said, "I know I'm taking a risk here but will you-"

**§§§§**

**Do you guys think Harry's proposing? Share your thoughts and comment on the story and don't forget to vote! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Have a lovely day guys!**

**Sarah Out xxxx**


	8. Suspect: Draco Malfoy?

**This is not my best chapter guys but I promise to make it up soon. Thank you so freakin' much for all the support I got for this story so far! Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy reading!**

**§§§§§§**

Harry's POV

Nervously, I looked straight at Ginny, took a deep breath and said, "I know I'm taking a risk here but will you and I still be friends if I broke up with you right now?"

"Oh thank Merlin!" Ginny said in a high pitched voice, relieved. "I thought you were gonna bloody propose" she added as she looked at me.

"Propose? Why would I do that?"

Gin laughed, "Well, firstly, you were nervous and secondly, you looked like you rehearsed what you said to me."

"Well, to be honest, I rehearsed that a couple of times in my head." I replied, chuckling slightly._Hold on, why is she happy? _Furrowing my eyebrows, I questioned, "So you're not mad?"

"Oh no, no, no. I'm not mad. I'm just relieved that you aren't proposing. Truth be told, I actually came here to break up with YOU." she said, emphasizing the last word. "I guess you just made my life much easier as you said it."

"Yeah. Wait, you were gonna break up with me? Why?" I asked.

"Same reason you are I assume. We just grown apart with you in missions at odd times and me playing Quidditch all around the world."

"Yeah. So are we cool then? No hard feeling?" I asked, like her, relieved.

"No, none. None at all. We're still friends, right?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course! We'll always be friends" I said cheerfully and gave Ginny a tight friendly hug. While hugging, I also said, "You know, truth be told, I think we are better off as friends now that we both are adults."

"You're right" she said as we parted to look at each other. Then she chuckled and said, "This is probably the cleanest break up I ever had."

I laughed at her and joked "Knowing you and your long line of boyfriends back at Hogwarts, I'm not surprised."

Ginny lightly shoved me and joined me in the laughter. Just then, Hermione walked in and we told her that we broke up and that it was a mutual decision. She seemed happy that we were able to break it off the same way her and Ron did. After lunch, Hermione left to go to St Mungo's for her shift and I went back home. _'Feels good to be single again!'_

-Blaise's Apartment (Blaise's POV)-

After the attack, me and Draco apparated to my place in Muggle London. As soon as we got there, Draco started panicking and going on about how the death eaters are here now again. Then he babbled about how everyone's gonna suspect him though me and him both know this attack has nothing to do with him.

Therefore, me being the calm one out of the two, dragged him to the local pub where we got some drinks and (as usual) girls threw themselves at us. I know this sounds bad, but it felt nice and the brainless bimbo's were a good distraction. Afterwards, we went back to our places- me, by myself as usual, but Draco, WITHOUT a girl, for once.

The next day, I woke up and saw the daily prophet at my door step. 'MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN' was the headline. As soon as I read the article, I went to work at the Ministry knowing that Hitwizard training will start getting even more serious now with the death eaters on the run.

Hermione's POV

Last night, I came home at three in the morning! You see, during the attack in Diagon Alley, many people got injured- more than I expected; though that might have something to do with the fact that it was a SUDDEN attack and everyone was living peacefully.

When I finally got home, I just managed to get out of my clothes, put some pajamas on and went straight to bed. It's a good thing I don't have anything to do tomorrow so I can sleep in. With that in mind, I drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Unfortunately, I was woken up the next morning at 8 by an owl knocking at my window. Funnily enough, it was Kingsley's owl, Henry. He had a letter attached to his legs. When I opened it, it said:

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I apologise if Henry woke you up but this message is to inform you to meet me here at the Ministry around nine. I'm sorry if that is too early for you but unfortunately I'm busy all day and the message I need to give to you is rather urgent. It is regarding the death eaters and I have a very important mission I hope you would accept._

_Kind Regards,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic._

_'Wonder what Kingsley wants' _I thought to myself bitterly, annoyed to be woken up as I only got like four and a half hours of sleep. Considering the fact that I have to meet him in an hour, I wrote a quick reply, had a quick shower, got dressed and arrived at Kingsley's office two minutes before nine._ Punctual as always._

"Miss Granger! Lovely to see you." Kingsley greeted me as I took a seat.

Though I was still pissed at him, I faked a smile, "Same here. You wanted to see me, may I ask why?" I replied politely.

"Yes. Well, it is regarding the death eaters attack. As we all know by now, death eaters have escaped Azkaban." He paused. "Now, a logical explanation would be that someone from the outside was or is helping them. Do you know anyone who will?"

"No Minister. I get where you're coming from... it does perfect make sense to have someone helping them escape but the question is how? How was this outsider able to contact the prisoners and manage to break Azkaban's security without getting caught?" I enquired. It's almost impossible to break their security with out getting caught.

"Dark magic can do wonders Miss Granger." Kingsley answered.

_'Well that explains a lot.'_ I thought to myself sarcastically. "So what is this 'mission' that you wish to give me?"

"Oh right. The mission. Now, before I say anything, you are completely allowed to say no if you don't want to do it." he said. I nodded in response. "As I was saying, there might be an outsider helping the death eaters. Most of the detectives and hitwizards suspect young Malfoy-"

"Malfoy?" I interrupted. "As in Draco Malfoy?"

"Unfortunately yes. Though Mr Malfoy has clearly changed since the war, many people are still unconvinced."

_'Malfoy? Could it be?'_ I asked myself mentally. _'It might. You said it yourself that you don't trust him.' _A voice in my head answered.

"I do believe that Malfoy has nothing to do with this fiasco, but we can't make anymore mistakes. With the war, our world suffered through a lot and I do not want anything like that to happen again." Kingsley said sternly.

"I agree with you Minister... not to be rude but are you telling me this?"

"Well Miss, I know you and Malfoy haven't had the nicest times together but with you being one of our most trustworthy member of the Wizarding World and being Mr Malfoy's age, your mission is to get close to him and see if you could retrieve any information that might be useful to the Wizarding Council."

_WHAT!? _I mentally screamed as I let the information suck into my brain. _Is he actually serious? Me, getting close... WITH MALFOY? _

Suddenly, Kingsley's voice brought me back to earth. "So Miss Granger, I really hope you take this mission because you're the only one who can." he urged, desperately.

"Why me? How am I the only one?"

"Because, as I said before, you are the most trustworthy person fit to do it." he answered simply.

"How long will I have to keep up this act of 'getting close' as you put it?" I asked.

"As long as you think it is useful to the council." he answered and then added, "But if you want, you can stop at any time, I won't mind. So Miss Granger, do you accept?"

_I guess I can give it a try to see if Malfoy is part of this. It is for the benefit of the people Hermione. _The logical side of my brain said. It is telling me the truth. If Malfoy does have any information, we might be able to save thousands of lives and not repeat what happened two years ago.

After a couple of seconds of thinking, I answered confidently, "Okay. I'll do it."

**§§§§§§**

**Share your thoughts and comment on the story and don't forget to vote! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Have a lovely day guys!**

**Sarah Out xxxx**


	9. The Dream

**I am sooooo sorry for not updating sooner guys. I had a load of school stuff and assignments to complete and I still do! But on a lighter note, I'M BACK! Thank you so freakin' much for all the support I got for this story so far! Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy reading!**

—

**Draco's POV**

I decided to wake up early in the morning as I have a business meeting with a Muggle company AND an interview for ANOTHER 'Witch Weekly' magazine. I hate doing these interviews- the bloody interviewer is usually some knowsy bimbo that will take everything I say out of bloody context. Honestly, 'Witch Weekly' magazines are like a teenage version of the Rita Seeker's columns in the Daily Prophet.

As I have a long schedule, I decided to start my day. While opening the outside door, I found a piece of paper at the steps. Furrowing my eyebrows, I unfolded it; it read, '_We're back Traitor!_' in probably the most horrible writing known to wizard kind! Honestly, it looked like cockroaches with ink on their legs and started walking on the paper! Yet, it looked so familiar... a little too familiar.

Thinking that some psycho's just trying to get under the skin of a billionaire (I'm not bragging... well I guess I am but it's a down right known fact that I'm rich). With that in mind, I ignored the note and went out for a jog.

**_—-No One's POV—-_**

_It's spring at Hogwarts. All first years are running around looking for their classrooms and all second years are just starting to get their first rages of hormones. This obviously includes: first crushes; all the boys meet girls, girls meet boys nonsense; friendships and all that type of stuff._

_And just like all other second years, Hermione Jean Granger was also getting ready for her second year in Hogwarts. At the moment, she was purchasing some books from Flourish and Blotts. Instead of it being books, the brainy witch had a particular boy in her mind- one with platinum blonde hair and eyes so silver that they can rival the moon. Draco Malfoy. Oh how she wished he would notice her. But then, all of a sudden, he walked down the long-winded stairs of the bookstore and softly kissed her._

**Hermione's POV**

"Ahhh!" I screamed, startled as I sat up in my bed, wide eyed. _'Did I just have a dream of Malfoy kissing me?' _I thought, my mind frantically running with confusion, embarrassment and... panic. _'Why the hell did I just have a dream like that!? I haven't thought of Malfoy like that in bloody years!'_

Ok, I know what you all are thinking. You're most likely confused to why and when I ever thought of Malfoy in THAT way. Well, to answer your question, (and if you ever tell a soul, I will make you regret your entire existence) I used to have a tiny crush on Malfoy during the start our second year at Hogwarts.

What?! Don't judge me! He was my first crush and besides, you can't help who you fall for...

Also, it was like 10 years ago. And trust me, I got over it as soon as he call me a mudb-. Well, you know... THAT word. Luckily he doesn't anymore, at least not in front of people, but doesn't mean I despise him any less. _'But then why did you have a dream about kissing him?' _an annoying voice in my head asked, mockingly. "Oh shut up" I muttered under my breath as I heaved myself out of bed. Speaking of Malfoy, I just remembered my conversation with Kingsley 2 days ago. I have to "get close" to Malfoy to get some bloody information on death eaters. _'Great! Absolutely fantastic' _I thought. Please note the sarcasm. _'If my life wasn't stressful enough already, it definitely is now!'_

"So, how do I get close to the likes of someone like Malfoy?" I asked my self out loud. _'Hmmm, well I guess it's time to do some research Wizarding World's favourite bachellor' _I thought. Again, please note the sarcasm. With that in mind, I got ready to start the day and go to St Mungo's for my shift.

**—-Evening (Draco's POV)—-**

That was most likely the worst interview ever! I was bloody interviewed by some deranged 16 year old witch that decides it's a good idea to shamelessly flirt with an adult and fucking TOUCH their thigh... and keep touching it until the bloody end of the interview!

And don't even get me started on the meeting with the company! Apparently, a wealthy 20 year old businessman like me is considered unreliable and untrustworthy in the Muggle world. I swear on Salazar's name, I was about to throw a bloody body binding spell at them! NO ONE would have ever have said that to me in the wizarding world but I guess things are different...

Needless to say, I am quite pissed and stressed right now for which I've ended up in a secret wizarding club in muggle London. Relief was felt as the bitter-sweet firewhisky burned down my throat.

**Hermione's POV**

Today wasn't as jam-packed as I thought it would be. In fact, it was quite the opposite: there were barely any patients for which Healer Turner (who's my boss) said that I can have the day off. Though I was internally doing the happy dance, me being... well me insisted on staying and helping out with the other healers but he still persisted me to go home.

It's a good thing I got home early- it means I can plan on getting close to Malfoy. Though I'm still traumatized by last night's rambunctious nightmare, I guess I can't dwell upon an involuntary dream. Speaking of this Malfoy Mission, (yes, I did just call it that, but what else can I call it?) I have already done my research and the final result was: "SLUTS." All the girls he dated (or slept with), whether it be before or after Hogwarts, were absolute sluts. So I guess my lengthy research is basically telling me that in order to get close to Malfoy, I have to become a slut.

Am I going to do that?

Hell no!

_'But how else are you supposed to "get close" to him then?'_ the annoying, yet logical side of my brain asked. That's when I realised something: _'Kingsley told me to 'get close' to Malfoy, not make him fall in love with me! Getting close can mean becoming friends... or at least acquaintances.'_

"WELL THAT'S A RELIEF!" I shouted to no one and I took a deep breath. But then I realised something else, 'How on Godric's Good Earth do I become friends with Malfoy?' I groaned as I now know that I have to come up with some magnificent plan to befriend the infamous Draco Malfoy.

"Bloody brilliant" I muttered as I decided that I needed to cool down and what better way to cool down then to go to a club? Good thing I know just the one to go to.

—

**Do you think they're gonna bump into each other? Share your thoughts and comment on the story and don't forget to vote! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Sarah Out xxxx**


	10. Black Dresses and Dirty Dancing

**Thank you so freakin' much for all the support I got for this story so far!**

**Hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy reading!**

**—**

**Hermione's POV**

_That was probably the worst night ever!_ I thought as I violently slammed my apartment door. Have you ever felt like your plan backfired? Have you ever felt like someone that you despise with a passion is like those annoying zits: doesn't matter what you do or how hard you try to avoid them, they will pop up anywhere?

Well for me, this (metaphoric) zit is Draco Thinks-He's-Some-Hot-Shot Malfoy!

**— Three Hours Ago —**

**(Hermione's POV)**

As I said before, I decided to go to the club and forget all about my Malfoy Mission. Anyway, being my first time going to a club in months, I decided to add some extra effort to my appearance. Therefore, I wore the only close-to-modest-dress that Ginny bought for me.

It was a black dress with mild silver jewels that make it sparkle. Though it stopped quite high up my thigh, it was still one of the most simple, yet gorgeous things I owned. I matched the outfit with a pair of black ankle boots, stud earrings and light makeup.

To be honest, I was quite satisfied with the way I looked when I viewed myself in the mirror. That was until I saw my right arm on the reflection: the word 'Mudblood' completely exposed. Though the mark has faded away (slightly), anyone can still figure out what it says.

I cringed as I thought of that night. Every time I do look back at the dreadful day, tears beg to fall from my eyes and now is not an exception. Flashbacks of my high-pitched screams, Bellatrix's evil laughter and other horrid clips played in my mind. Even the memories of Malfoy watching the entire scene take place. Guess what he does to stop it?

Nothing. Emotionlessly, he just stood behind a wooden door watching my involuntary screams and unstoppable tears that flowed vigorously when I was begging his despicable aunt to stop! That's another reason I hate Malfoy and why I don't think he has changed... no one can change that quickly. If he ever were the kind-hearted, lovable person he claims to be now, he would have done something (or at least shown some sort of emotion) that day when I got the scar instead of standing like a statue.

Anyway, back to the way I looked. To cover the mark, I did a quick cover up spell. It did the trick: you can't see my scar anymore. The dress also looks good. Ginny truly has good taste.

Speaking of Gin, I asked her to meet to the club with me but unfortunately she caught a cold. _Hope she's okay now. _

As I got into the club, I was greeted my loud blasts of music; I decided to get a drink. At the bar, I asked Rick (yes I know the bartender's name) to give a fire whiskey. When I was waiting for my drink, I thought I saw a flash of platinum blond hair. You can probably guess this, my mind immediately went to Malfoy but then extinguished the thought. _'You must be really paranoid to be thinking of him right now' _the annoying voice in my head said to me. For once, I actually agree with it!

After I quenched my thirst with the fire whiskey and had a mini conversation with Rick, I decided to look around the club (properly) for the first time tonight. Honestly, I still see the same scenery: couples drunk-dancing (though it looks more like grinding); people shamelessly making out; guys surrounded by girls dressed like prostitutes and well... you get the picture.

After a while, they started playing songs by my favourite band, The Weird Sisters! Because they were playing some of my favourite songs, I started bobbing my head and swaying my upper body on my seat. Out of nowhere, the DJ increased the volume of the music making it hard to resist standing up and starting to sway properly. This sudden burst of confidence also made me enter the drunken crowd and get lost in the music...

**Draco's POV**

After they started playing The Weird Sisters I decided that I had enough alcohol and that it is time to dance. This part is what usually leads me to taking a bint home for the night. As I walked past the crowd, I suddenly saw the back of a petit brunette figure dancing like a pro. _'I guess I found tonight's girl'_ I thought as I walked up to the girl and gently put my hands on the sides above her hips.

**No One's POV**

Hermione froze as she felt a stranger's arm touch her sides from the back. Luckily, she recovered easily. _'Tonight is about getting rid of stress Hermione so calm your bloody nerves and dance with this stranger!' _a voice in her head ordered. Though she doubted her conscience, she obeyed the voice and kept moving with the music.

Weirdly, Hermione felt warm and safe in this stranger's arms. As if it was a natural instinct, both of them leaned into each other until their bodies were touching.

Draco felt weird when their bodies were touching; he felt as if it was... right. Never has he ever felt like this with anyone and now this mysterious brunette opened a door to this foreign emotion inside of him. Their bodies moulded perfectly just like their sways to the rhythm of the music. Hermione's head went back so it was leaning on his chest and Draco circled his arms around her softly but securely. He then laid his head on the crook of her neck, took in her scent which he found familiar and then mumbled, "Hey."

Hermione chuckled softly and too mumbled, "Hey" to this person she still thinks is a stranger.

Realizing that her voice sounded recognizable, he said, "You should familiar. Have we met before?"

"I wouldn't know. We haven't seen each others faces yet."

"Maybe we should do that?" Draco joked as she placed his hands on her side again to turn her around.

"How about now?" Hermione joked knowing that this stranger's close to her age as his voice sounded young.

"Okay" Draco replied as he turned Hermione by her hips excitedly but sophisticatedly so they would be face to face.

As they laid their eyes on each other, they both stepped back in shock.

"Granger?" Draco said moving his eyes down her body and then back to her face.

"Malfoy?" Hermione shrieked doing the same thing with her eyes.

At that moment, another thing they both had in common was the eerie feeling of déjà vu.

**—**

**Share your thoughts and comment on the story and don't forget to vote! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Sarah Out xxxx**


End file.
